Speed and Stealth (Robin and OC)
by AngeloftheDawn2017
Summary: First official fanfic on this site. To sum it, orphan finds herself with powers of the Flash and becomes his adopted daughter. She becomes friends with Artemis and joins the Team. Searches for answers for her four older siblings and best friends. Have fun reading.


Prologue

It was dark, cold and raining in the streets of Melbourne at the harbour. Winter meant cold days and freezing nights with the Antarctic winds from the South Pole. The lights were blurred from the rain, and the lashing wind brought another wave of chills to the shivering form in a sleeping bag holding onto a bundle.

The out of the blue a black limousine appeared across the road in front of the bundle. The figure inside stirred lifting a hood-covered head to see who it was. Not recognising the limousine, she stiffly crawled to her feet from the wet sleeping bag. Pulling a backpack with several hero symbol key rings dangling from the sides. She was wearing a black jumper and underneath was a red top with a circle with a lightning symbol in the middle with plan tracksuit pants with well-worn sneakers all soaked to the skin. Her eyes were a deep blue, like sapphires shimmering after being unearthed from a mine. Quickly her sleeping bag was tucked into the backpack. She was alert and tense.

Then one figure walked out carrying an umbrella, followed someone else. The first was clearly a woman with short hazelnut hair, with no glasses, wearing the typical rich assistant outfit. She opened another door, holding a black umbrella, to reveal a tall, bald man in an expensive suit stepped out. He walked over like he owned the place, or soon would, He casually walked to the young girl who looked ready to bolt.

'Who are you?' she asked already knowing.

'People who want to help you get a better life,' the man stood above her. 'What's your name?'

'Jane,' she said slowly.

'Your full name,' the man clarified.

'I don't have any other name,' Jane shot at him. 'I've always been 'just Jane'. My parents, whoever they are, abandoned me on the street to live in a trash-filled orphanage. And clearly you and your fancy assistant don't know the rules of the street in Melbourne. This here is my turf. So, you unless you have something to offer you leave or I call in my family, 'Lex Luthor.'

He looked mildly surprised at her reaction, which meant he didn't know that kids on the street knew his reputation. And his intense hatred for Superman and the Justice League. His assistant on the other hand just watched Jane, who found it creepy.

'Well Jane, I would like to offer you and your 'family' an opportunity,' Lex handed her an envelope. 'If you would like to hear my offer follow this map to the building where we can meet for lunch. I'll be paying for it of course and my assistant Harmony, will make sure you all have pleasant experience.'

'What's the catch?' Jane asked putting it in her backpack.

'You are a smart one,' Lex chuckled lightly. 'My dear, all I want is to introduce you and your family to some colleagues of mine. Give you a better life with a real home and not scavenging for scraps on the street. I sincerely hope you have a pleasant night and we'll see you tomorrow.'

Jane watched as he drove away. Once they were out of sight, she bolted down several alleys to the harbour to an abandoned warehouse. At least that's what it looked like. Inside she pressed three buttons each with a different colour. A few minutes later three figures entered through different entrances. Two boys and a girl older than Jane. She was taller than Jane with dark hair and green eyes wearing all black, wet clothes. The boys were twins except for their hair, one was neon red, the other was neon blue, Stephanie, Sam and Russel.

'What's up?' Russel shook the water out of his hair.

'Calm bro,' Sam shoved him lightly to grab some towels. 'Why the emergency call Jane?'

'Lex Luthor,' Jane tossed the envelope on the table. 'He spotted me and wants to have lunch with us tomorrow. A map in there with the location.'

'Whose opening this thing?' Stephanie looked at it.

'Last I checked the family rules you brought it in, Jane you were given it, you open it,' Russel tossed her the envelope and a couple of towels.

'Let's see where we're going then,' Jane opened it.

Inside was map like Luthor said with a red line going to a circled building near Federation Square. Often, they went there to visit the art galleries. Other times it was just to try earning cash in front of the buildings including their favourite, Crown Melbourne. From what they heard it at least a dozen restaurants, shops and a massive arcade. When they could sneak in, they would always wonder around before security chucked them out.

'So, any idea for where that spot is?' Stephanie pointed it.

Everyone just shrugged. None of them only knew locations by sight and never by reading a map.

'Steph, you're call,' Sam laid down holding a bowl of snacks.

'Thoughts first, you know how we do this,' Stephanie grabbed everyone a can of Fanta from the fridge and passed them around.

'Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to meet this guy just to see what he has to offer,' Russel opened his with a hiss. 'And I know he's a bad guy Jane. We all know that, but if it means we get a decent meal for once then I'm all in. Just think about it. Once he's made his offer or whatever we can know and get him to give us into memberships and stuff to shops we love and build better lives for ourselves. Or if it's a 'really good offer' we say yes. Either way we get a better life out of it.'

'Jane was the when Luthor approached,' Stephanie turned to her. 'What do you think?'

'Honestly, I just don't trust him,' Jane grabbed a bag of chips. 'I mean I was resting there minding my own business then he just drives up out of nowhere. And for this well – we're family and whatever you do I'm happy to come along. But if we do get to travel then I'm in.'

'Sam, need your opinion before the choice is made and we fall asleep,' Stephanie yawned.

'Since the others want to meet up then I say let's check it out,' Sam walked to a big pile of pillows and blankets.

'That's it then. Tomorrow we'll follow the map to meet Lex Luthor for lunch,' Stephanie joined the others following. 'Night fam.' 'Night fam.'

Jane walked to her corner near the ocean side. Even though she didn't know how to swim the sound of the waves and rain splashing against the harbour and tapping against the wall a necessary comfort. One of the first sounds she ever heard was rain and the water, on a night similar to this. It would be even better if she knew who her parents were. And she knew the others all wished for it. Home, love, family.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Angel here. I know I posted another story but I deleted it because I wasn't sure if would go well. So, I decided to go with Young Justice. The last line by the way is from the song _Journey to the Past,_ from Disney Anastasia. Enjoy, like and comment below. :)**

 **AngeloftheDawn**


End file.
